1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone signal generating apparatus which can be used for an electronic musical instrument, toys and the like, and more particularly to a musical tone signal generating apparatus in which a waveform signal is modulated such that a desirable musical effect will be applied to a musical tone to be generated or so that the modulated waveform signals are combined together into a new musical tone signal.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that the conventional apparatus modulates the musical tone signal with the waveform signal having a low frequency in an amplitude modulation, phase modulation, frequency modulation or the like, so that the musical effect such as a tremolo, ensemble and the like can be obtained. Or, this conventional apparatus circulatingly delays the musical tone signal such that the reverberation effect or echo effect can be obtained.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional apparatus, the modulation or delay is monotonous so that the musical tone to be generated must be short of the massiveness, thickness or depth in the music (hereinafter, referred to as a musical thickness). Therefore, the listener may feel unsatisfied with such musical tone.